Courage
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: plus d'une situation concernant du courage. Dans KIBA, Lord of the ring, Harry potter, le Hobbit, upernatural et Teen wolf


**Cet Os est écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du forum francophone sur le thème « courage», pour en savoir plus sur les nuit ou sur le forum francophone, contactez moi par MP.**

Le courage d'un homme peut être la stupidité d'un autre. Tout dépend des circonstances.

Le monde n'a pas changé, après tout pourquoi aurait-il été modifié depuis la veille ? Il est gris, sans aucun mouvement. Cela fait un temps indéterminé qu'il est ici. Il ne sait plus pourquoi il est arrivé ici. C'est particulièrement stupide, mais il sait que cela avait quelque chose à faire avec du courage… Zed n'a plus rien à attendre de ce monde, et il lui faut beaucoup de courage pour continuer de se lever chaque matin….

-µµµµµ

Les hommes font face à ses êtres immondes. Ils ont peur, certains sont terrifiés. Mais s'ils s'en vont, ce sont leurs femmes, et leurs enfants qui feront face aux orcs. Car Helm's deep, est un vieux rempart, qui ne fera pas le poids face aux armées de Saruman. Alors oui, ils ont peur, oui, ils savent qu'ils ont toutes les chances de mourir ce soir. Mais parce que des elfes sont venus, parce que ces hommes ont plus de raisons de rester là, plus de choses à protéger, ils ne s'enfuiront pas dans l'espoir d'avoir la vie sauve, sans honneur.

C'est une bataille perdue d'avance pour ces hommes, mais l'espoir est la seule chose qui leur permet de rester en position, l'espoir qu'en restant là un peu plus longtemps, leurs familles pourront survivre.

-µµµµµ

Le dragon manque de le crâmer, et il se demande encore pourquoi il est dans cette situation. Il entend encore Snape lui gueuler dessus à cause de son « courage de griffondor stupide ». Mais là c'est pas de sa faute ! Non Monsieur !

Lui il voulait juste finir son repas tranquillement, et aller se coucher pendant que d'autres allaient attirer l'attention pour une fois. Mais bien sûr, Harry Potter est un chieur, il a une chance de merde, et il doit se coltiner le tournois des trois sorciers alors qu'il n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas prêt.

Et là, il flippe un peu, parce que la griffe de dragon est passée à ça de son visage. Ses mains tremblent, et son estomac commence à faire des grand huit sans le reste de son corps. Il est où le courage des griffondor ?! Ya arnaque sur la marchandise !

Et son Balais qui n'arrive pas ! S'il crève connement dans cette arène, il colle un procès à Poudlard, et il ne veut pas que l'on parle de « courage » ou de « stupidité » dans son épitaphe !

-µµµµµ

Le hobbit se sent un peu frêle brusquement, il n'a vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de partir à l'aventure. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans les habitudes des hobbits de tenter un voyage hors de la comtée, mais lorsqu'il apprend ce qui risque de l'attendre. Son estomac ne fait qu'un tour, et ses yeux se révulse.

Le courage chez les hobbits n'est jamais présent aux premiers abords, songe Gandalf avec tranquillité, après tout, les Took ne sont pas vraiment des Hobbits normaux, et Bilbo l'est encore moins que les autres.

-µµµµµ

Il ne comprend pas ce mot là, courage… C'est pas du courage, c'est son boulot. Il fait ça depuis qu'il a quatre ans avec le reste de sa famille. C'est le boulot familial. Alors le concept de courage pour ce genre de chose lui échappe un peu. Tuer des monstre, se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, ne jamais avoir de toit, faire face à des choses plus grosses que lui… C'est, non pas normal, il n'y a plus de normalité dans son monde depuis que Sam est allé à Stanford, depuis que John est mort, depuis qu'il est allé en enfer, depuis l'apocalypse, depuis Castiel. C'est juste une sorte de routine.

Mais en pleine nuit, lorsqu'il ne dort pas à cause de l'enfer, à cause de l'apocalypse, ou de tous ses échecs. Il se dit que c'est ça le courage continuer à survivre alors qu'il ne voudrait vraiment qu'une chose. Se reposer.

-µµµµµ

Il sait que les autres considèrent cela comme de la stupidité, il le sait. Il sait aussi que peut être que s'ils savaient pourquoi il fait ça, ils considèreraient peut être cela plus comme du courage. Mais Stiles n'a jamais vraiment réussi à expliquer aux autres ce qu'il était à l'intérieur. Alors il continuera à faire des choses stupides, il continuera à jouer avec des loups garou, à leur sauver la peau et à faire chier ce qui pourraient le tuer. Et il sera le seule à ne pas penser à ce que c'est stupidité ou courage.


End file.
